


loving you is a losing game

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1963, Based on that one interview whee Paul is sick and silent, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Paul McCartney, Sickfic, Vomiting, We actually get to see John's caring side for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which paul's sick and john worries.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 52





	loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> i've loved the beatles my whole life, thanks to my dad, who introduced me to them when i was little, and we both love them. my favorite has always been paul, since he seems like such a sweetheart and sang my top three favorite songs (yesterday, blackbird, & hey jude). 
> 
> so, this oneshot/fic is based on that one interview where paul's sick with the stomach flu and he's just standing there, silent. poor thing looks so sick and in pain, which is understandable for having the stomach flu, and he obviously didn't want to be there. if don't know what interview i'm talking about, here's the link to watch it on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYzSbRYFaPQ
> 
> on some final notes, this does have a vomit warning (it's not graphic though) and the title is a lyric from the song "arcade," by duncan laurence.

Paul felt like complete and utter crap.

He stood next to John and slightly behind both him and Ringo, trying to ignore the sickness washing over him, along with the pounding headache that was now hammering against his head. He's now 100% sure that he has a fever, judging by how warm and cold he felt at the same time. If he was being honest, he kind of expected that he was sick, since he had been feeling run down for the past week or so, feeling completely and utterly sick to his stomach last night. 

He's listening to the interviewer, however distantly, only answering once. He's more focused on his cramping stomach and his shaking, sweating hands. 

"You alright?" John asked him twice with a worried tone in his voice. Paul just laughed it off, turning around to hide behind Ringo because he was sure that he was going to vomit at that very moment. Thankfully, he didn't, but the nauseous feeling still remained very present. 

The interview ended after a minute or two, and Paul could practically feel John's worried gaze on him. Since they had no more interviews for the day, they were all allowed to go back to the hotel. He shivered as he pulled his coat closer to his body, though he could feel cold sweat forming on the back of his neck. John's hand was on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward, and into the car that was waiting for them. John slid in next to him, while George and Ringo were across from them, Ringo sending Paul worried looks. 

He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball as his stomach twisted and turned, resting his pounding and hot head on the cool window, trying to distract himself from the motion of the car. 

John's hand was gently on his back as they arrived at the hotel, and Paul was thankful for it, since he was starting to feel dizzier and he would've fallen right over. Once they got to their room, he tore away from John and bolted into the bathroom, the nauseous feeling now too overwhelming to ignore. The bathroom door closed behind him, and he didn't bother to take off his jacket so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. 

He was bent over the toilet in a flash, his throat burning as he lost the meager contents of his stomach. 

John, who had followed Paul down the hall, approached the bathroom, wincing in sympathy as he heard retching coming from the other side. Not caring about privacy, he opened the door, his heart breaking a little when he saw his best mate, shaky, pale fingers gripping the toilet. 

"Easy there, Macca," he soothed, rubbing circles all over his back, causing Paul to whimper. 

"Jo-John," he whimpered, only for the older to shush him quietly, continuing to rub circles all over his back. He continued doing that until he was sure that Paul was finished, flushing the toilet as he curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his knees. 

"How are you feeling now?" John asked quietly, kneeling next to him.

"Dizzy," came Paul's hoarse and weak answer, and he had to fight down the worry that was building up inside of him.

"Stay there till the room stops spinning, I'm going to ask George and Ringo something," he instructed, watching as Paul nodded, before walking out of the bathroom to the sitting room, seeing Ringo sitting on one of the couches, calmly reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard John enter the room, though he could see the worry in his eyes. 

"Hey, where's -" 

The door opened and in walked George, whose hands were in his coat pockets. He looked at both John and Ringo, clearing his throat once before he started speaking. 

"I just talked to Brian, he's working on canceling the show tonight, there's no way Paul could go on," he explained, earning a nod from Ringo. The sound of someone gagging again made all of them wince, and John jogged back into the bathroom.

"Sorry," Paul whispered hoarsely once he finished dry-heaving, and John instantly shook his head. 

"No, don't be sorry, love, you're sick, you can't help it," he tried to assure him, waiting for when Paul nodded. "Alright, do you think you can move?" Paul nodded and he helped him, the younger leaning on him until they got to the bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed, curling up like a cat, looking uncomfortable. "Come on, Macca, you can't sleep in those clothes." 

With some persuasion, he helped Paul into a pair of pajamas, before sitting in bed next to him. Paul curled up next to him, burying his face in his chest. 

"Relax," he tried to soothe, running his hands through Paul's fluffy, yet slightly sweat-dampened hair. 

An hour or so later, both George and Ringo walked into the dark room, seeing John and Paul curled up together on the bed. With a soft smile and a knowing glance at George, he shut the door, leaving their two best mates be. 


End file.
